


Lovesick

by neyla9



Category: Gravity Falls, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Fanon!Tad Strange, M/M, Yandere Bill Cipher, Yandere Simulator AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yandere Simulator Au</p><p>When Bill Cipher falls in love with Dipper Pines, and finds out that he has rivals for Dipper's heart, his inner Yandere is awakened, and he swears to dispose of anyone who gets between him and his lovely Pine Tree-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm having some problems with the next chapter of Trustworthy Au, and I've decided, while I write that, I might as well begin on another fanfic I've been working on.
> 
> During the texting scene, Tad's texts comes after the +, and Bill's texts comes after the -.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering, this fic takes place in Japanifornia, and to the people who don't know what that is, it's basically when a game or anime originally takes place in Japan, but then when it gets translated to english, the people who translate it tries to make it more American (for references, see the Ace Attorney series), and some people will jokingly say that it takes place in "Japanifornia".

Bill’s family was… different. Bill had known for many years that his mom and dad had been together since high school, and he also knew that his dad was absolutely terrified of his mother. He knew that both of his parents loved him very much, but it always seemed like there was an underlying tension in his family, like they were both waiting for something to happen.

When Bill was five, he found out that he was first boy born in his mother’s bloodline for centuries. When he turned eight, he found out that his mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, and so, all had married their high school sweethearts, their senpais. When Bill became thirteen, he found out that all women on his mother’s side of the family had a certain… condition. The condition didn’t have a name, but his mother referred to it as “fairy tale curse”. She had explained to him that the condition caused a person to not experience any emotions. That is, until they meet their true love, and when they do, all emotions are unlocked to them. Bill knew for a fact he didn’t have that condition, he could feel emotions just fine. After Bill’s first day of high school, his mother had asked him if he had maybe found a special someone. Bill hadn’t. She asked him again the next year, and the answer was still no. Bill knew she hoped he would his “true love”, his senpai, but now his last year of high school was about to start and he had still never even had a crush on someone, let alone found his true love.

On the weekend before the first day of his last year in high school, Bill’s parents traveled to America. The only message they left behind was two old tapes. The first tape was a recording from his parents’ youth, about his mother kidnapping his dad and keeping him in the basement until he would love her. Bill knew the tape should have shaken him, terrified him to know that his mother was a kidnapper, but all the tape did was making him laugh.

The second tape explained why his parents left; apparently, a nosy reporter had tried to uncover his mother’s more… unconventional youth secrets, leading to his mother discovering the reporter, said reporter running away, leaving his mother to chase after.

Oh, well. Seems like Bill would have to start at his new school alone.

 

That Monday, Bill was running to school, late for the first day, his breakfast in his mouth. Maybe he should just slow down, he couldn’t possibly reach it on time anyway. Right as those thoughts passed through his mind, Bill bumped into someone, causing them both to fall over and Bill to lose his breakfast.

“Hey! Watch where y-“ Bill yelled at the offender, about to snap their neck, but paused when he saw the person he had run into; it was a young boy, a high school student too judging from his uniform, with thick brown hair, the most gorgeous brown eyes, soft perfect skin, and just the most amazing lips that Bill wanted nothing more than to ravish until the skin broke and the boy’s delicious blood spilled.

“Sorry,” the boy apologized with a small bow, picking up a blue and white hat from the pavement that had presumably been knocked off when he ran into Bill. “I have to go. Sorry again,” Bill noticed that the hat had a “pine tree” on it. That was all that filled Bill’s thoughts as he watched the boy run towards the school, that and the fact that the boy had the most adorable butt ever.

In that instance, Bill knew, he had found his true love. Yes, there was no doubt about it; that boy, Pine Tree-chan, Bill decided to call him, would be his.

 

The next week, Bill followed Pine Tree-chan. He didn’t stalk the younger boy, of course not. He was just… keeping an eye on him, making sure nothing bad happened to him, and if Bill just happened to learn more about his future husband, well, that was just a bonus.

Bill found out that Pine Tree-chan had a sister who loved sweaters; Bill decided to call her Shooting Star-chan. He found out that Pine Tree-chan was member of the photography club, but had wanted to join the occult club. He also found out that his Pine Tree-chan wasn’t very social and preferred to be alone most of the time, but still had a good handful of friends, including his sister.

However, during the first weekend after starting his new high school, Bill received some… troubling news.

 

Bill was at home, making the finishing touches on his shrine for Pine Tree-chan; his school photograph, stolen from the high school’s database, multiple printed-out pictures of Pine Tree-chan being cute that Bill had taken with his phone, Pine Tree-chan’s toothbrush stolen from his home, an apple that Pine Tree-chan had taken one bite of before throwing away, and a band aid that still had some Pine Tree-chan’s delicious blood on it.

All in all, the shrine was nearly complete; all Bill needed was maybe a lock of Pine Tree-chan’s hair, and maybe an article of clothing, before it was perfect. Of course, it wouldn’t be as perfect as having the real Pine Tree with him.

At that moment, Bill’s phone lit up and vibrated, indicating that he had gotten a message. Bill picked up his phone and found the following message from an unknown sender: “Hey.”

Bill frowned at the message, but decided to respond:

\- Do I know you?

\+ I saw you stalking one of second year students today.

\- You’re gonna have to be more specific.

\+ Brown hair and eyes? He goes by “Dipper Pines”.

\- I wasn’t stalking him. I was just watching him.

\+ Well, most people would call it stalking because of how long you were watching him, and the fact that you followed him home.

\- Do you have a problem with that?

\+ No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.

\+ Her name is Emma Sue Smith.

\+ She has a crush on him.

\+ She believes in the myth about the sakura tree behind the school.

\- What myth?

\+ The myth goes, that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree, on a Friday after school, they are guaranteed to accept your confession.

\+ And she’s planning to confess to him next Friday.

\- Why are you telling me this?

\+ I wouldn’t mind if something bad happened to Emma-chan.

\+ I think you might be the right person to do just that.

\- Who are you?

\+ Officially, my name is “Tad Strange”, but at school, most people refer to me as “Strange-kun”.

\- I’ve heard rumors about you. They say you run some kind of illegal gambling ring.

\+ I prefer to call it… gentlemanly bets in good sport.

\+ Let’s say I have a lot riding on this one girl… Let’s say it has something to do with her parents… I would be more than open to help you with certain favors, in exchange for the right payment of course.

\+ People are willing to pay a lot for panty shots of high school girls.

\- You strike me as a real square.

\+ You strike me as a stalker.

\+ If you want my help, text me. If you don’t care, ignore me.

\+ You have one week until your precious kohai to Emma-chan.

 

And with that, it was obvious what Bill needed to do. If this Emma-chan thought for one moment that she could have his Pine Tree-chan, she was sorely mistaken. Bill’s entire being was filled with blind rage; he wanted to track this girl down and tear her limb from limb, bathe in her blood until every vein ran dry and all heat left her body… But, he knew he couldn’t do that; if he did, he would be caught. If he got caught, Pine Tree-chan would find out about it, and then he would never be Bill’s.

No, Bill had to play this safe. He had to eliminate Emma-chan without getting caught, without anyone suspecting him. And he had to do it before this Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. I don't know if the next chapter to this or Trustworthy Au will get out first. Either way, I promise both fics will be updated once they're ready.


	2. Week 1: Emma-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes out his first rival, a tsundere girl named Emma-chan, who's friends with Dipper and Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First real chapter:3 Hope you enjoy reading it, even though it's not very long^^;

Bill arrived to school early that Monday; he needed to find out who this Emma-chan was. He hadn’t paid much attention to any of Pine Tree-chan’s friends, except for his sister, but that was only because Shooting Star-chan looked so much like her brother, except Pine Tree-chan was way cuter.

Bill waited by his locker, waiting with bated breath for his kohai to arrive. Finally, he could see Pine Tree-chan walking through the school gate, along with Shooting Star-chan, and a third person that Bill didn’t really recognize. As the three of them got closer, he could hear their conversation.

“Do you have any idea how long I waited for you, Senpai?” the unknown girl snarled at his Pine Tree-chan.

“Dippy-chan was too caught up in reading those old news articles,” Shooting Star-chan giggled.

“Stop calling me that, Mabel!” his Pine Tree groaned with the most adorable blush spread across his cheeks. “And I was just trying to find out why Grunkle Ford left so suddenly. Don’t you think it’s weird he returns after being gone for decades, only to leave almost immediately and go to America?”

“Well, it was the first time we met Grunkle Ford,” Mabel shrugged. “For all we know, he’s just a creepy weirdo. I mean, you did hear about what he did twenty years ago, right?”

“Look, I’m not taking any sides in that debate,” Dipper sighed. “But it happened twenty years ago; Grunkle Ford shouldn’t still pay for it to this day. And besides, according to his notes that I found, he didn’t stalk the girl because he was a pedophile; he was suspecting her of having killed someone, and apparently he was close to getting proof.”

“Senpai!” the unknown girl whined, her voice so shrill it hurt Bill’s ears. “Why are you ignoring me!? You’re so mean!”

“Look, Emma-chan, no one is forcing to stay here,” Pine Tree-chan argued with the girl.

Emma-chan’s face flushed red, and she looked away, crossing her arms defensively. “I-it’s not like I’m s-staying here because I want t-to! Y-you would j-just e-end up being late for c-class if I wasn’t here! B-baka!”

And with that, Emma-chan left.

“I still don’t know why she’s friends with me,” Pine Tree-chan sighed to his sister.

“You know, Dippy-chan,” Shooting Star-chan smirked. “I think she has a crush on you~”

“Yeah, right,” Pine Tree-chan scoffed. “More like she hates me.”

So, that was Emma-chan. It was completely obvious that she was nowhere near good enough for his Pine Tree-chan! Really, Bill eliminating her would be doing Pine Tree-chan a kindness.

 

During first period, Bill was thinking up ways he could eliminate his rival for Pine Tree’s affections; it had to be subtle, of course. As side from thinking up different ways to murder a high school student, Bill was also doodling in his notebook, like he always did in class, mostly small drawings of Pine Tree-chan, now with the added doodles of Emma-chan getting hurt and dying.

“Cipher-kun!” Bill was brought out of his thoughts by his teacher, Lawrence-Sensei calling him.

“What?” Bill responded, his tone slightly hostile.

“Are you paying any attention? Your history book isn’t even out.”

“Sorry, Sensei,” Bill groaned and took out his history book, only to be interrupted by the sound of the school bell, signaling that it was lunchtime.

“Cipher-kun,” Sensei addressed him. “Please see me before going to lunch.”

Bill gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to Sensei’s desk while his classmates walked out of the classroom.

“I’ve noticed that you haven’t been paying much attention,” Sensei stated. “This concerns me, of course, especially since your grades from your previous school were very high.”

“So?” Bill countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know your parents are currently out of town, and I understand if that gives you some stress, so, I want you to go to the school counselor, McGucket-san, once a week, so you have someone to talk to about this.”

“I don’t need anyone to talk to!” Bill protested. “I have things I need to do! I don’t have time for counseling!”

“What could you possibly be doing?” Sensei asked. “You aren’t doing schoolwork, or your homework for that matter, you aren’t in any clubs.”

“It doesn’t concern you!” Bill insisted.

“Bill Cipher, you will go to the counselor today after school, and you will continue to go to him once a week. If I find out you don’t, you will receive a detention.”

Bill felt about ready to snap; who did Sensei think she is?! Bill wanted nothing more than slam her head down on her desk repeatedly, before shoving multiple pencils down her throat, but… all the school’s teachers had extensive self-defense training… if Bill laid a finger on her, he would most likely get expelled, and then Pine Tree-chan would never be his!

Bill left the classroom in a huff, walking towards the rooftop where Pine Tree-chan would eat his lunch.

 

When Bill arrived at the rooftop, he immediately spotted his beautiful Pine Tree, sitting by himself, as usual, eating a bento lunchbox. Bill wondered if Pine Tree-chan made his lunches himself. That would mean that once they got married, Pine Tree-chan would make Bill bento lunches for work! Bill could practically see it now; Pine Tree-chan in an adorable, pink, frilly apron, hard at work cooking…

“You’ve been acting kinda weird ever since you got back,” Bill overheard a familiar voice, sounding from behind a ventilation shaft. “Is something bothering you?”

“No! I-it’s nothing…” another voice responded. Bill snuck up to the ventilation shaft and spotted Shooting Star-chan and Emma-chan talking.

“If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine,” Shooting Star-chan told the other girl. “But remember; I’m your friend, and I’d never judge you for anything.”

“… I… guess there’s one thing I want to talk about,” Emma-chan reply softly.

“I’m listening.”

“… You know how I told you my mom was pregnant? Well, during summer vacation… there were some complications during the birthing, and… My parents took it really hard, especially my dad… he started drinking, and now… sometimes, when he’s drunk… he comes into my room, and…” Emma-chan paused before exclaiming: “Forget I said anything! I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“What!?!” Shooting Star shouted in surprise. “That sounds really serious! What did your dad do!?”

“Look, I said I don’t want to talk about it! Just leave me alone, okay?”

Bill’s eyes widened and a grin started forming across his face. The perfect plan to get rid of Emma-chan was already forming in his mind! All he had to do was get a sample of Emma-chan’s handwriting and learn how to copy it!

The bell rang, and Bill quietly slipped away from the two girls and back to his classroom; all in all, that lunch break had been a lot more useful than he had hoped.

 

After school, Bill hurried to the counselor’s office, wanting to just get it over with.

When Bill entered the room, he got his first look at the school’s counselor, McGucket-san; he was an elder man, probably in his fifties or sixties, hair already white, and a pair of small round glasses placed on a rather big nose.

The office itself had a desk furthest back, facing the door, with a laptop resting atop, a black leather couch and chair, and bookcases lining two of the walls.

“Hello, Cipher-kun,” the counselor greeted him with a friendly smile. “I am McGucket-san, but you can just call me Fiddleford. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Bill gave a frustrated sigh, flopped down on the chair and proceeded to stare out the window.

“Now, I heard from Lawrence-san that your parents are out of my town,” McGucket-san continued and sat down on the couch, grabbing a notepad and a pen. “A change that big and that sudden must be very stressful to you. I want you to know, that I’ll be here to help you in any way I can.”

Bill ignored him and kept staring out the window.

“I get it,” the counselor chuckled. “Some people have a hard time looking other people in the eye. If looking out the window makes you more comfortable, you’re more than welcome to do so, but I am going to need you to partake in our conversation.”

Hearing that, Bill slowly turned his gaze towards McGucket-san. “I’m not staring out the window because I’m uncomfortable,” Bill responded, an underlying tone of anger in his voice. “I’m doing it because I’m interested in looking at nothing than paying any attention to what you have to say. I didn’t want to come here; I have no problems at home, or at school. The teacher forced me. So I’m going to leave now-“

“I’m sorry, Cipher-kun,” the counselor had an anxious look on his face. “But Lawrence-san was very adamant about-“

McGucket-san was interrupted by a loud crack, the sound of Bill ripping a piece of the chair’s armrest.

“Would you please stop doing that?” the counselor asked softly. “If you need something to take your frustrations out on, I have many kinds of stress toys that you can use-“

“’Frustrations’?” Bill’s face broke into a maniacal grin. “Now, now, McGucket-san, let’s not kid ourselves; you should really invest in some sturdier chairs before a student get some splinters,” Bill punctuated his sentence by snapping the piece of wood from the armrest with a single hand. “I mean, their just too fragile,” Bill got up from the chair, lifted his leg, and slammed his foot through the chair, leaving a hole on the seat. “Really, someone could easily get hurt. In fact, I think I’ll leave now before that happens. I promise I won’t tell anyone about our deathtrap of an office. Have a nice day~”

And with that, Bill left a stunned and slightly shaking McGucket-san.

 

After having finished his appointment with the counselor, Bill went down to the front gates of the school and waited for Pine Tree-chan to arrive. Around 4 pm, Pine Tree-chan walked out of the school, alongside his sister and… Emma-chan. Bill began walking back towards the school, pretending he was returning to the building, until he passed Pine Tree-chan and the others, at which point he turned back around and began following them.

Bill continued to follow Pine Tree-chan, taking a couple of cute pictures of him along the way, until his kohai was safe at home.

Bill then returned to his own home, pulling out an issue of his favorite manga, Yokai Story. While reading, Bill went over how he planned to kill off Emma-chan, in his head; first, he would need to learn how to copy Emma-chan handwriting.

 

Bill spent the next two days learning how to copy handwriting; he had managed to get a sample of Emma-chan’s handwriting by stealing some of her homework from her locker. While in class that Thursday, Bill started writing out a little note for Emma-chan. His writing on the note was so neat that it almost looked like it had been printed out from a computer; no one would be able to tell that he had written it:

I want to speak with you about domestic abuse.  
Please meet me 3:30 PM at the rooftop.  
I hope you’ll be there.

During lunch break, Bill took the note and placed it inside Emma-chan locker and hid behind another row of lockers, waiting for when the girl would come for her lunchbox.  
Only a couple minutes later, Emma-chan arrived and opened her locker, the note falling down the floor. Emma-chan bended over to pick it up.

“What’s this?” she said to herself, reading the note. “Maybe I should meet them?”

Bill grinned as the girl left, barely able to contain his glee at the thought of finally being rid of his rival for Pine Tree-chan’s affections! Soon, Pine Tree-chan would belong to him and him alone!

During the next class, Bill wrote down a fake suicide note, copying Emma-chan’s handwriting:

I am so sorry to do this, but I cannot take it anymore.  
To the people who do not know, my father has abused me these last days.  
I have tried to get past, but I cannot go on like this.  
Please, do not blame my father for this; this is my decision.  
And do not grieve for me, as I am in a better place.

\- Emma

When the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Bill jumped up from his seat and ran to the roof. He had behind a ventilation shaft and waited for Emma-chan to arrive. Ten minutes passed before Emma-chan arrived, carrying the note that Bill had placed in her locker. She walked towards the railing and stood there as Bill slowly crept closer to her, anticipation rising within him with each step.

“Was this just a prank?” Emma-chan pondered right as Bill pushed her. Emma-chan gave a small sound of surprise, Bill’s push only managing to bend her torso over railing, but then Bill grabbed her by the shoes, basically throwing the rest of her body over, except for the shoes which Bill kept in a tight grip.

After watching her fall and hearing the satisfying splat when she hit the ground, Bill took out the fake suicide note and placed them under Emma-chan’s shoes, both so that the note wouldn’t blow away as well as making it look even more like a suicide.

Bill then went down to the place where Emma-chan’s body hit, which was right beside the tracks, meaning the track team would be sure to find her once they started practicing. Bill first made sure that the fall had killed Emma-chan and that the girl hadn’t left any messages that would incriminate Bill. Then he carefully took his note from her hand. The note was slightly soaked in blood, but Bill decided not to throw it out; he had a feeling he could use it later.

As Bill knew the track team would arrive any minute now, he left the bloody corpse of Emma-chan, but waited around the corner of the school, wanting to hear their reactions.

The first thing he heard was a scream from one of the track team’s female members, then a panicked shout from one of its male members. The captain of the team then attempted to calm her teammates down and told them to stay close to the body while she got a hold of a teacher.

Soon a teacher arrived and, at the sight of the corpse, called the police.

When the police arrived they started their investigation. They concluded that Emma-chan had been killed by falling off the school building, and it didn’t take them long to find her shoes and suicide note. They questioned some of the students, asking them if they had suspected that Emma-chan might commit suicide.

One of them was Shooting Star-chan, who through tear filled eyes explained that Emma-chan had indicated that her dad was abusing her, but had refused to tell her about it. Of course, Shooting Star-chan blamed herself, sobbing that she should’ve been a better friend, that she could’ve stopped all this. The irony being that no actions that Shooting Star-chan could have taken could have prevented this from happening.

Pine Tree-chan was mostly shaken and somewhat somber, trying his best to comfort his inconsolable sister.

Bill was questioned too, but told the officers that he hadn’t even been aware of Emma-chan’s existence as they didn’t go in the same class, go to the same club, and that Bill had quite recently moved to this part of town. He did tell the officers that what had happened was a horrifying tragedy, and asked them if they could suggest to the teachers to take more security measures into account to prevent a similar tragedy, all while laughing out loud inside himself.

Bill followed Pine Tree-chan home, before returning to his own home to begin a new project. He pulled out his mom’s sewing equipment and went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter of Trustworthy Au now. Most, if not all, of you readers have indicated that you're interested in the Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons chapter, so I will write it, and hopefully it will be silly and hilarious!... Because after it, we'll be delving into some more angsty chapters...


	3. Week 2: Candy-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has to eliminate another rival: Candy Chiu-chan, the cooking club president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since this chapter was already half-finished it didn't take me that long to write it!
> 
> Hope you like it:3

It was Monday and a new week had begun; Bill had received another message from Strange-kun, thanking Bill for the great work and saying that his services would remain open to Bill.

Bill had in turn spent the entire weekend on sewing a small chibi doll of Pine Tree-chan. Bill would cuddle with the doll at night and place it in his shrine during the day. Bill had also begun to wonder if he should invest in a custom dakimakura of Pine Tree-chan; surely that would be even better than a small doll!

Either way, Bill was in a happy mood when he arrived to school that morning, waiting by his locker, as always, for Pine Tree-chan to arrive through the school’s front gate. However, this time Pine Tree-chan and Shooting Star-chan were walking with another girl; she had long, straight, black hair and round glasses, and Bill was sure he had never seen her before. He whipped out his phone and took a picture of the girl and sent it to Strange-kun. While waiting for a response, he overheard the group’s conversation.

“Band camp was awful,” the girl with the glasses said; she had a slight accent that Bill couldn’t place. “Hopefully someday, my parents will realize that my passion does not lie in music.”

“I actually think it was a good thing you went to band camp this year,” Shooting Star-chan had a sad frown on her face.

“Why?” the girl asked.

“A… a student committed suicide last week,” Pine Tree-chan responded, his voice solemn.

“Oh no, that’s terrible,” the girl gasped.

“It was Emma-chan,” Shooting Star-chan continued. “I… It was all my fault…”

“Mabel, no,” Pine Tree-chan placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Uh, Candy-chan, are you going to restart the cooking club now that you’re back?” Pine Tree-chan was obviously trying to distract his sister by changing the subject. Bill’s heart melted slightly, and he gave a small, wistful sigh; his Pine Tree was so sweet and considerate~

“Yes!” this ‘Candy-chan’ replied, obviously catching on to Pine Tree-chan’s intent. “We are going to have a big baking sale this Friday! But since some of our members graduated last year, we will need new members. Would any of you be interested? Maybe you, Dipper-kun?”

“No, thanks, Candy-chan,” Pine Tree-chan smiled at her. “I’m already in the photography club; that’s more than enough club activities for me.”

“And I’m both in the sewing club and art club,” Shooting Star-chan responded.

“Oh well,” Candy-chan shrugged. “Good thing I made some posters, then!”

The group laughed and Bill finally received a response from Strange-kun. Apparently the girl’s name was “Candy Chiu”. Her family was second generation Korean immigrants. She was the leader of the cooking club and had good grades. Bill knew that he had no proof at the moment that this girl would be a rival to Pine Tree-chan’s affections, but he had a feeling in his gut that she would be.

 

That day, Bill had chemistry; he usually didn’t pay attention, just like in all of his classes, and today would have most likely not been any different, especially when he maybe to eliminate another rival, but then his Sensei started talking about barium acetate.

It was, apparently, a very lethal, fast-acting, and nearly untraceable poison. It seemed like they needed the poison for an experiment, and Sensei reminded all the students to wash their hands after handling it.

 

At lunch, Bill, like always, kept an eye on his Pine Tree-chan. Who needed lunch, when you could get your fill just looking at such a cutie? However, it seemed like someone else had gotten the same idea.

Bill noticed Candy-chan, walking up to a bench close to where Pine Tree-chan sat and ate, she placed her bento down and looked at Pine Tree from behind a corner.

“Oh, Dipper-kun,” she whispered to herself, Pine Tree-chan completely oblivious to her. “When will you notice how I feel about you? Okay, I have made up my mind… I’ll tell him how I feel this Friday.”

So Bill had been right; Candy-chan was a rival! And he knew exactly how to get rid of her…

 

After school, Bill went to the counselor’s office; his Sensei still wanted to go there once a week. The moment McGucket-san noticed him walking into the office, the older man visibly tensed.

“I, uh, wasn’t expecting to come back, Cipher-san,” the counselor said, trying to put up a jovial front.

“Huh, you’re addressing me as ‘san’ now?” Bill tilted his head mockingly.

“Well, I realized I may have come off a bit too… familiar last time,” McGucket-san explained.

“Yes, you did,” Bill smirked, knowing now he had the counselor under his thumb. “Anyway, I’m just here to give an update; I think it would be a good idea to start some after-school activities. It would be a wonderful opportunity to meet new students, and perhaps find some friends.” Bill barely managed to keep back the wave of disgust at having said; he didn’t need friends, not when he had Pine Tree-chan.

“That does sound like a great idea,” McGucket-san responded encouragingly. “Have you thought about what club you want to join?”

“I saw some posters that said the cooking club needs new members,” Bill replied. “So I think I’ll give that a try. I should probably go and ask to join now, before all the spots get taken.”

“Good luck,” the counselor wished him, waving goodbye as Bill left through the door. McGucket-san breathed a sigh of relief as the student left.

 

After Bill’s conversation with McGucket-san ended, he went down to the cooking club, finding Candy-chan, along with five other female students, sitting around a table, eating octopus hotdogs.

“Excuse me,” Bill said, putting on his most polite smile. “The posters said that the cooking club was looking for new members?”

“We are!” Candy-chan responded excitedly. “Do you want to join?”

“I would love to,” Bill’s smile widened; he was already anticipating the moment that little hussy would be lying dead on the floor.

 

After spending Monday and Tuesday getting to know the club members, especially Candy-chan, Bill felt prepared to take the next steps to eliminate his rival.

Wednesday morning, he pulled Candy-chan aside the moment he saw her enter school grounds.

“Chiu-chan,” Bill said to her. “I wanted to know if you would be willing, to taste test a new cookie recipe I’ve made. I’ve worked on it for a while, but I need an impartial judge.”

“I would love to, Cipher-senpai,” Candy-chan responded.

“Great!” Bill said cheerfully. “I’ll bring the first batch tomorrow- oh, wait,” Bill put on a sad face. “The cooking club… Listen, I don’t think I’m ready for the entire club to try my recipe. I mean, you’re really sweet, and I know you won’t judge me too hard, but with all the other girls… I don’t think I can do that…”

“That is alright,” Candy-chan smiled at him reassuringly. “I will tell the other that club tomorrow will start half an hour later. That should give us enough time, right?”

“Well, see, I’m kinda embarrassed by it, to be honest,” Bill sighed. “I don’t want the others to know…”

“Oh, do not worry. I will just tell me it is something else, something family related, most likely.”

“Oh, thank you, Chiu-chan! You’re the best!” Bill gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up before walking to his locker.

 

That day, during lunch, Bill snuck into the Chemistry Lab and stole a bottle of barium acetate; the perfect secret ingredient for his cookies~

At home, Bill baked a batch of snowball cookies, but instead of only using powdered sugar, he also covered them in the barium acetate. After the cookies had cooled down over the night, he put them in a bento box, bringing them to school.

 

Bill could barely withhold his anticipation. The end of class could not come soon enough. Finally, the last bell chimed, and Bill rushed down to the cooking class, pulling out the bento box and waiting patiently for Candy-chan.

After only a couple of minutes, although it seemed like hours to Bill, Candy-chan arrived.

“Oh, good, you are already here,” she said as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

“I’ve been waiting all week for this moment,” Bill smiled, barely able to hold in a maniacal laughter.

“Well, let us give it a taste,” Candy-chan took one of the cookies out of the bento, taking a bite, humming while she chewed, but barely had she swallowed her first bite before she began coughing.

“I would say I’m sorry,” Bill smirked. “But I’m really not. In about half an hour, I’ll be walking into this club with all the other members, and fake surprise at seeing your dead body lying on the floor. I’ll be the first to say ‘We have to call the police!’, and the police will arrive, of course. They’ll send your body to the coroner, but they won’t find anything. They’ll only be able to make an educated guess.”

“W-why?” Candy-chan managed to gasp out before collapsing to the floor.

“Because you tried to take something that belongs to me!” Bill laughed as the last signs of life faded from the girl’s body. Bill packed up the remaining cookies, including what was left of the one Candy-chan took a bite out of, before leaving the cooking club.

Half an hour later, just like Bill had said, he and the remaining club members walked into the club, finding Candy-chan’s corpse. The other members panicked, one of them screamed. Bill pretended like he was fighting hard to keep things under control, while inside he was laughing loudly. He told the other members that they had to call the police, and one of the members whipped out her cell phone.

The police arrived only moments later. They examined the entire cooking club, but found nothing. They talked to the members of the club including Bill; most of the club members were in tears, while Bill pretended to be still in shock over the events.

“I… I just don’t understand,” he shook his head at the cops. “I mean… I talked with Chiu-chan yesterday… It’s… I… I think I need some time to… process this…” He placed a hand over his mouth, like he was about to start crying as well. The officers were sympathetic and didn’t ask him any more questions.

 

The next day, the entire school had heard about it. Bill was following Pine Tree-chan, who was currently talking to his sister.

“Well, does anyone know what happened to her?” Shooting Star-chan asked her brother.

“No, the coroner report turned up nothing,” Pine Tree-chan answered in a frustrated tone. “Maybe… Urgh, I know you’re gonna think this sound ridiculous, but what are the odds that two students die within two weeks?”

“Dipper!” Shooting Star-chan reprimanded. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Well, it’s possible, right?” Oh, his Pine Tree-chan was so smart~ No wonder Bill loved him so.

“No, no, okay? You are not turning these tragedies into some mystery-thing, you hear me? Two young girls lost their lives, Dipper! You could at least show them an ounce of respect.”

“You’re right, Mabel,” Pine Tree-chan sighed sadly. “I’m blowing this way out of proportion. I guess I’m just… I just need this to make sense somehow. Two people close to me died, and I feel like I need someone or something to blame for it.”

“Don’t worry, bro-bro,” Shooting Star-chan embraced her brother. “We’re getting through this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next rival is going to be the drama club president. Based on what information there has been given on the drama club president, in the final version of Yandere Simulator, I've decided to make next rival Gideon.


	4. Week 3: Gideon-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new rival has appeared! This time, the drama club leader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry I haven't updated this fic in almost four months, and sorry this is really short. You'd think since all the chapters are short, that this fic would be really easy to write, right? But it's not!
> 
> Seriously, it's so hard to prevent this from being formulatic! I don't just want it to be, Bill meets rival, Bill kills rival, that would be boring. I want to make it varied, which is kinda hard. I could flesh out the characters more, except this fic is from Bill's POV so I can't even do that.
> 
> Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on this fic! Just don't expect it to get updated as frequently as my other fics, sorry^^; I want to write this, and I want to write it good and make it enjoyable for you guys, so bear with me

After another successful week of exterminating a rival, Bill decided to treat himself and get that dakimakura. So Bill sent in a copy of Pine Tree-chan’s school photo to an artist who did commissions for custom dakimakuras. Naturally, most people wouldn’t make a dakimakura of someone if they knew you were stal- crushing on the person, so Bill lied and said that the one in the photo was him, and that he wanted the dakimakura as a gag present for his girlfriend. After giving the artist instructions on how the dakimakura should look, the artist said they would send Bill the first sketches the next.

Sunday, Bill received the sketches and okayed them. The artist responded that it would take about a week to finish the dakimakura, and then another week for it to arrive in mail. Oh well, at least it would be worth the wait.

 

Bill walked to school the next day with a skip in his step, excited to see his Pine Tree-chan again. The morning played out rather peacefully; Pine Tree-chan and Shooting Star-chan were still sad over the death of Candy-chan, but they would get over it.

Bill went to his first class, trying to give off the illusion that he was paying attention, when in reality, all his thoughts were focused on Pine Tree-chan, as they should be.

By the time lunch rolled around, Bill got into his usual position, waiting for Pine Tree-chan, so that he could observe him eating his lunch, but after ten minutes passed, it became obvious that Pine Tree-chan, for whatever reason, wasn’t coming.

Bill frowned and started searching the school, hoping to figure out where Pine Tree-chan was before the next class began.

He finally found Pine Tree-chan outside the drama club, along with Shooting Star-chan and a first year student that Bill didn’t recognize.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Gideon?” Dipper glared angrily at his underclassman. “Leave my sister alone!”

“We were just having a friendly discussion,” the first year student said.

“I’m not buying it, Gideon,” Dipper snarled.

“It’s okay, Dipper,” Mabel assured. “We were just talking.”

“Are you sure, Mabel?” Dipper asked her in a worried tone.

“Yes, you just go on and eat your lunch; I’ll join you later,” she smiled at him as he walked away. “I’m pretty surprised, to be honest…” Mabel continued after her brother left. “You and Dipper? I thought you had a crush on me?”

“Well, that was then,” Gideon responded. “So, do you have any helpful tips?”

“Honestly, I think the moment you say you’re no longer interested in me, Dipper will be open to your advances… But if you really want to leave an impression, you should ask him on Friday after school, under the sakura tree; there’s an old legend that says, if you confess your feelings to your crush under those circumstances, they’ll accept.”

Bill tuned out the rest of the conversation; another rival had appeared. Bill knew he would have to find a way to stop this Gideon, and nothing was going to get in his way.

 

Bill sighed as he walked into the counselor’s office; he still had to meet with McGucket-san every week, otherwise his sensei would start nagging him.

When he entered the counselor’s office, McGucket-san was writing on his computer.

“Oh, one moment, Cipher-san,” his fingers picked up speed as he hurried to finish whatever he was writing.

“What are you writing?” Bill asked curiously.

“Oh, um, just a response to a VVS company,” McGucket-san responded. “Some of our light switches had gotten worn down, exposing some of the wires, which resulted in some of the students getting electric shocks. But don’t worry; the VVS company repaired all the switches, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Really?” Bill chewed on that information while he continued his meeting with McGucket-san. A plan was forming inside his mind.

 

With a new plan in mind, the first thing Bill did after school was swinging by the drug store for laxatives then, once he was home, he packed the laxatives, along with a screwdriver, into his backpack for tomorrow.

 

The next morning, Bill arrived at school, the sweet anticipation of the approaching kill curling inside him like a wriggling snake.

He spent the hours before class began keeping an eye on Gideon, looking for any opportunity to slip him the laxatives, but it seemed like he would have to wait until lunch.

Once lunch time rolled around, Bill quickly located Gideon; he was sitting in the courtyard, eating a bento and drinking a can of soda. The bench he was sitting on was right beside a door, which played perfectly into Bill’s plan.

Bill placed his phone on the ground beside the door close to Gideon, and started playing a loud, obnoxious pop-song.

“Hey!” Gideon called out when he heard the music, while Bill hurried to another door leading to the courtyard. “You mind turning that down? Or maybe just use your darn headphones?”

From the other door, Bill had a perfect view of Gideon, who was getting tired of waiting for whoever was playing that music to turn it down, and got up from his seat, leaving his food and soda can behind, to investigate.

Bill hurried out from the door and ran over to Gideon’s lunch, slipping the laxatives into the soda, before running back to the door he came from.

Meanwhile, Gideon had turned off the music on the phone, but left it on the ground, probably expecting that whoever dropped it would pick it back up, which is exactly what Bill did.

It didn’t take long for the laxatives to take effect, and Gideon hurried to the nearest bathroom, Bill following a few meters behind him. While Gideon was busy on the toilet, Bill had plenty of time to prepare; first he turned off the lights, which seemed to disgruntle Gideon.

“Wait!” Gideon yelled. “I’m in here! Oh, great…”

Next, Bill took out the screwdriver and exposed the wires on the switch. Naturally, that wouldn’t be enough to kill Gideon, oh no, so the next thing Bill did was fill a nearby cleaning bucket with water, and using a couple of other cleaning buckets as a footstool, he dumped the bucket of water over Gideon’s head.

“Argh!” Gideon shouted in surprise. “Did someone really just throw water on me!? Why would someone do this?”

Bill bit back his laughter and hurried into one of the stalls, looking out of the small crack in the door so he could see his kill.

Since Bill hadn’t given Gideon that many laxatives, it only took another ten minutes before the boy walked out of his stall, still dripping wet.

“Urgh, I have to turn on the stupid lights,” Gideon mumbled angrily as he walked over to the light switch. His hands barely touched the switch before his entire body started convulsing as the electricity streamed through him; Bill even swore he could see a bit of smoke. Soon, Gideon’s body lied lifeless on the ground, Bill even checked to make sure he was dead, before returning to class, and waited for the body to get discovered.

 

It happened during Bill’s next class; a student from another class must have gone to the bathroom and discovered the corpse, because halfway through Bill’s last class, a school announcement was made, saying that the body of Gideon Gleeful-san was found in the first floor bathroom.

All students had to stay while the police were called and began their investigation. Because of the earlier problems with the light switches, the police deemed it a prank that had, had terrible consequences. They asked the different students if they knew who had dumped the water on Gideon, promising that there would be no charges pressed since it looked like an accident, but no student stepped forward, of course.

The school’s principal gave an announcement, saying he would have a strict talk with the company who had handled the repair of the light switches.

After that, the students were sent home and given the next day off, which Bill was planning on spending thinking about Pine Tree.

It finally seemed like everything was right with the world once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to:3


End file.
